Question: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 8$ and $y = 2$. $9$ $x$ $ + 5$ $y$ $ - 7$
Answer: Substitute $8$ for ${x}$ and $2$ for ${y}$ $ = 9{(8)} + 5{(2)} - 7 $ $ = 72 + 10 - 7 $ $ = 75$